


I'll Have What She's Having

by thebesttempinchiswick



Series: We've Still Got Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Non Canonical Immortal, Reunion!fic, post DOTD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebesttempinchiswick/pseuds/thebesttempinchiswick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes we did get to hear that line. While on Gallifrey, the Tenth Doctor realizes he has another chance to regain what he's lost. 50th fix it and a reunion fic rolled into one. Spoilers for the 50th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have What She's Having

“Hold on, did you just say Bad Wolf?” The Tenth Doctor’s hair stood on end at the name. The Eleventh looked back and forth between his counterparts, equally shocked.

 

“Why yes, I did. The interface said her name was Bad Wolf.”

 

The pinstriped and bow-tied Doctors looked at each other with a shocked expression, concern growing. They turned to face the War Doctor again.

 

“Where is she? Why are you the only one who can see her?”

 

The War Doctor was confused. “Well I don’t know. Why? Is it important? It’s just a name from a children’s fable, it could be anyone really.”

 

The Tenth Doctor began to pace back and forth, growing visibly agitated. “No, no it can’t be just anyone. There’s one woman it can be, and she can’t be here. Not now.” He raked his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up more. “Really? Has she been here this whole time?” His disbelief seemed to be fading into an urgent curiosity.

 

“Yes, since I tried to activate the Moment.”

 

“But how is that possible!” Exploded the Tenth Doctor. “How is Bad Wolf projecting across sealed universes?”

 

“She must have tied herself to this event when she rewrote time at the Games Station.” Said the Eleventh Doctor, astonished, but not very surprised. It made sense. She had wanted them safe, so why shouldn’t she be here? It was very like her, after all.

 

“Does it matter? Is she dangerous?” Asked the War Doctor, now irritated as well as confused.

 

“Of course not, she’s quite nice.” Piped in the Eleventh Doctor, brow furrowing in mild offense.

 

“Then why does it matter? We need to get on with this.”

 

A thought struck the Doctor in the suit. “We’re on Gallifrey during the Time War.”

 

“So?” asked the War Doctor. But the eldest Doctor picked up his train of thought.

 

“We haven’t sealed the universes yet.”  
  
“And this planet has intra-dimension travel technology.”

 

They stopped to look at each other.

 

“You’re not really thinking-”

 

“Oh yes I am.” A manic grin spread across the Tenth Doctor’s face.

 

“Will someone fill us in over here?” Asked Clara, confused. She hated it when they finished each others’ sentences like that, it made it hard to keep up.

 

The Tenth Doctor spun on his heel to face her, still grinning. “I’m gonna steal dimension-travel technology, Clara!”   
  
“You’re crazy!” said Clara.

 

“You’ll change your own timeline! Why?” added the War Doctor.

 

“Some things are worth it!” yelled the Tenth Doctor as he ran into his TARDIS.

 

“Should we follow him?” asked Clara.

 

But it was too late. The TARDIS had dematerialized, leaving the two other Doctors and Clara standing around, unsure of what to do.

 

It was awhile before Clara spoke again. She spoke to the Eleventh Doctor. “Should we wait for him to come back?”

 

“He’ll probably be here soon, I was a rubbish driver back then. Face before his, I accidentally took someone home twelve months later instead of twelve hours.”

 

“That’s horrible! What happened?” Asked Clara, curiosity piqued.

 

“Her mum slapped me. Hard.”

 

Just  then, the Tenth Doctor’s TARDIS materialized again. The man in question stepped out, a little winded, but unscathed.

 

“Allons-y!” He said.

 

>

 

When everything was said and done, Gallifrey safe in a pocket universe, the two Doctors stood having tea with Clara in front of the painting. The War Doctor had left, and they remained.

 

“Trenzalore. We need a new destination… ‘cause I don’t want to go.” He smirked at his older self. As he stepped back into his TARDIS, he heard that self say “he’s always saying that” to Clara. My, my. He didn’t know when he would turn into that man, but he had decided that he wasn’t so bad after all. But right now, he had important business to attend to.

 

He had stolen a device called a universe stitch. It could be used exactly twice, to seal cracks between universes. He had to get it exactly right. Luckily, he had saved the coordinates from the first time they had crossed to Pete’s World, and this way he could get back. He set the TARDIS to land in London, 2008, and braced for a bumpy ride.

 

When he landed, the first thing he did was check date and location. Normally, his philosophy was to step out and breathe in the new air before trying to figure things out, but this time he had to be precise. He couldn’t risk affecting the time stream. He was, in fact, in London, 2008, just like he had planned. Now all he had to do was find Rose.

 

It was evening outside, the stars just peeking out of the darkening sky overhead. The sun was setting over the horizon, and it was clear and brisk. He guessed October or November, but was quickly assured of late November by the Christmas decorations scattered around. It seemed to be a bit warmer here than the other universe.

 

He walked for a bit before he reached the Torchwood building. The woman at the front desk told him that Pete wasn’t in, he had left for the night. He left and was about to try the Tyler mansion when he looked into the window of the pub across the street, where he spotted the back of a familiar blonde head. It might not be her, but he had to be sure.

 

He was assured immediately by Mickey sitting next to her, in between her and Jake. None of them noticed him stalk up to the bar. Jake and Mickey were engrossed in a rugby match playing on TV, and Rose was engrossed in the vodka tonic in front of her. Her favorite. He had told her once that the best ones were made with hypervodka on a pleasure planet in the stereboirus cluster, and they, along with Jack, had gone and enjoyed a few each. Well, Jack had more than a few, but it was all in good fun. It was one of the good days.

 

She obviously wasn’t drinking for fun just now. She swallowed a bit of it and put it down, resting her chin on her hand. He carefully waited until the bartender, a young woman with black hair, wasn’t busy. Then he sat down next to Rose, who didn’t turn to look at him. The bartender came up to him right away, like he had anticipated. “What can I getcha?” She asked.

 

“Oh, I’ll have what she’s having.” He motioned to Rose, who heard him and whipped around to face him. She stared at him in utter disbelief.

 

“Oh my god! Is it- is it really you? Are you really here?!”

 

“It’s really me, and I’m really here.” He grinned at her and watched her disbelief turn to wonder. Before he could get another word out, however, his lips were pressed against hers and her hands were fisted in his hair.

He leaned into her, opening his mouth to taste the vodka still fresh on her tongue, and his arms wound around her waist, pulling her close. She broke away and he felt her rib cage shaking. SHe was crying. She buried her face in his shoulder and he held her, leaning into her and burying his own face in her golden curls.

 

Mickey seemed to notice something was amiss next to him, and turned to face the two of them just then. “Really mate? Really?” The Doctor smiled at him, and saw as Jake fell out of his chair laughing and choking on beer. Mickey broke into a grin. “I knew it was gonna happen eventually.” he said. “So how’d you get here this time?” he asked. Rose leaned away from him a little, not wanting to leave his arms. “How are you here?”

 

“Well, you helped a bit.” He grinned fondly at her, but she looked even more confused. “How on earth did I help?”

 

“Bad Wolf. You tied yourself to a crucial point in the Time War. The Moment, to be exact.”

 

“What moment?”

 

“The Moment was a weapon so powerful it developed a conscience. You were its conscience. Bad Wolf helped this me, one of my future selves, and one of my past selves stop Gallifrey from burning. Ended the Time War. We trapped Gallifrey in a pocket universe, saving it. But we couldn’t have done it if you hadn’t told us what to do.”

  
Rose’s face was white. “Why… Why don’t I remember that?”

 

“When I took the Time Vortex from you, I took your memories. They were too dangerous, even for me to keep. They turned back into pieces of time.”

 

“I still don’t understand how you got here.”

 

“Aha! You see, we were on Gallifrey when we did this. And Gallifrey had the one thing I needed to get back; a universe stitch. Sews up the gaps between universes. You can use it twice: once to get here, and once to get back.”

 

“So it’s a one-way trip again?”

 

He tugged on his ear. “Yeah… it is.” Would she still come, had she put down roots here? His mind whirled.

“Well, my things are all at the mansion. We’ll have to stop there first, Mum and Dad will pitch a fit if I don’t see them one last time.” She grinned, tongue between her teeth.

 

His face lit up. “So you’ll come?”

“Of course I will, you daft alien. I told you, I’m not leaving you.” He pulled her close again.

 

Later, they said goodbye to her mum and dad and her baby brother, Tony. Her mother was ecstatic to see him again, and after she tried to kiss him again, they announced their plans to leave. This earned them both a long lecture from Jackie in which she told them to be responsible for themselves. “And use protection, for god’s sake.” This comment earned an astonished “Mum!” from Rose, and made the tips of the Doctor’s ears burn. Jackie told him especially to look out for her daughter, to which he promised to do his best.

 

Pete pulled him aside when Rose and Jackie gathered Rose’s (already packed) bags, and clapped him on the back. “I like you, you’re a good man and you’ve helped me in the past,” He began, “but if you hurt my daughter, I will find you, and I will end you. Understood?” “Understood.” The Doctor nodded, suppressing a gulp. He had been a father, and he knew how dangerous an angry one could be, especially when it came to their children.  

 

When everything was loaded and goodbyes were said, he and Rose stepped up to the console. He grinned at her and waggled his fingers. She giggled, and grasped his hand. He threw the lever to send them back, and smiled. He had her back, the love of his life, and on top of that, his people had been saved. There were good days after all, and he had the feeling there were more to come.

 

>

 

The Eleventh Doctor was alone in front of the painting. The curator (or whoever he had been) had just left, and he was alone thinking when he felt it start. His memories were changing. He remembered the actions of his Tenth self, of the bar and the warm feeling that came with it. All of the years in between, Donna and Jack and the Ponds, all cast in a different light than before. A slightly warmer light, if he had to nail it down. He remembered the day that Rose had first “revitalized,” as she called it. Bad Wolf had done them both one final kindness that fateful day on the Games Station: it had given Rose just enough of a DNA overhaul that she wouldn’t die. She could regenerate just slightly, not enough to changer her appearance, but enough to make her live again. He remembered everything, and the more he remembered, the wider the smile grew on his face.

 

He got up and stepped back into his TARDIS, the only one left there. As soon as he opened the doors, laughter echoed out. Clara had filled Rose in on the events of the day, as she couldn’t have seen them without the danger of reapers.

 

“Something funny?” He asked.

 

“Clara was telling me a joke. How many Time Lords does it take to open a door?” The girls broke into giggles again at that.

 

“Well how was I supposed to know? One doesn’t just leave the Tower of London unlocked!”

 

“You silly alien.” Rose smiled. “I’m glad everything was alright.”

 

“Me too.” he said. He jumped up and circled the console. “So, Mesopotamia?”

 

Rose and Clara smiled at him. “Let’s go!” said Clara

 

He and Rose began to flip levers and put them into the vortex.

  
“Geronimo!”


End file.
